


Be Still, Beating Heart

by Chezmeralda



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, Haunted Houses, Horror, M/M, Romance, Suspense, mentions of an abusive relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-21 15:15:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2472851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chezmeralda/pseuds/Chezmeralda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sousuke doesn't believe in fate, ghosts, or spirits. He chocks it all up to pettiness and general boredom. </p><p>Too bad the boy next door has a totally different opinion of that entirely...</p><p>//ON HIATUS UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE (focusing on other projects rn)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

There was a report, left unfinished and unresolved, about the room number 47 on the first floor of the complex between the old shrine and the abandoned fishing port. 

The report stated that in the summer of 1958 a young woman was found dead in her apartment, body mangled and bruised beyond all recognition. She was stabbed 47 times, each stab overlapping each other to form a cross over her chest.

The report stated that the person who stabbed her to death, her lover at the time, later drowned himself after scrawling the walls with his knife, writing with her blood that flowed freely from her hung body.

Kawaguchi Tomoe, age 32, was found at the mouth of the river where it meets the sea.

The report had been closed, seemingly having been solved, was later reopened when a couple came screaming to the police station, the woman crying about pain and the man looking terrified, confused, completely soaked.

The woman was taken to the hospital, and upon examination, red marks were found on her chest, in the form of a cross.

The man was questioned, and said she woke up screaming about the pain. He would have helped her, except he suddenly could not breathe, and he began to throw up water in front of her, hence why he was soaked upon arriving to the police.

The couple moved out of that apartment after that.

Each time a couple came in to accommodate the tiny apartment, they would come screaming to the police, marks found on the chest of one and the other soaked with water that came gushing from within.

The land owner deemed the apartment uninhabitable, and refused to lease it to anyone. The responsibility he kept was that the apartment remain clean, a stick of incense burning to appease the dead.

The land owner died about a decade after he closed down apartment 47, and his niece inherited the land. She knew about the tragedy of apartment 47 and continued to clean the place and keep the incense burning. 

That was until a relative took over the apartment complex when she moved away to marry a man from the city. 

The new relative didn't care much for the story of room 47, but to be on the safe side advertised the room as a single suite. It found an occupant right away, and no report of water or wayward marks popped up.

That was until the man living in the suite admitted to strange things occurring at night. It was as if someone wanted his attention, and was doing it in the only way they knew how.

By rattling the house.

The man moved out, visibly pale and shaken, and a new tenant moved in. No report of water or wayward marks, but the same slow deterioration of their sanity occurred. Same admission of odd phenomena happening at night, same result of the tenant moving out. 

Apartment 47 stayed empty, clean save for one stick of incense. The land owners would pass, a relative would inherit, but the will would always state to leave apartment 47 empty.

Until the one year someone forgot, and the suite found itself a tenant.

\-----

Sousuke sidestepped a box as he walked over to his door, the number 46 in large brass nailed to his door. 

He gave the box the side eye before stepping into his home.

He'd only been living here for about a year, but he'd never seen anyone move in next door. Couldn't quite remember the reason why, but he knew it was whispered about by the locals, a tense subject among the neighbours.

Not that he ever really paid attention to it. 

He sat down on the couch and ruffled through his mail, grumbling a bit at the bill and announcements. Still no word on a new heating system from the landlord, that cheap skate mother-

Sousuke was startled out of his thoughts when he heard a knock on his door. He paused, hoping maybe that person would leave. If it was the landlord he hoped that he would definitely leave. There was another knock at his door and Sousuke resigned himself to answering, if not a bit annoyed at the whole thing.

He really enjoyed not interacting with anyone in the complex.

Sousuke swung the door open and was met with probably the most ridiculous green eyes he'd ever seen in his life. Was that saturation of green even possible? He wasn't sure.

"Uhh," the sound came out of Sousuke's mouth and he could kick himself in the head for being articulate. He was getting off to a good start.

"H-Hello! I'm your new neighbour, Tachibana Makoto," the green eyed man bowed to him before popping up again smile on his face. "I just wanted to get myself acquainted with the people living here since I'm new. Oh, please, take this." Sousuke took the basket of fruit, eyebrows raised.

"Isn't it usually the current residents of the complex are the ones to give out the welcoming gifts?" he found himself asking as he watched the guy - Makoto, was it? - fluster a bit.

"Well, yes," he stammered, embarrassed smile spreading across his face. Sousuke had never thought he'd see anyone his size look so cute before. "But my family and friends gave me so many of these baskets that I don't really know what to do with them all."

"Ah," Sousuke found himself eyeing Makoto with a hooded gaze, a lingering smile on his face as he imagined what Makoto looked like underneath those clothes. He was as tall as Sousuke, maybe a little bit shorter, but not noticeable enough that it really bothered him. He wondered, briefly, how it would be to hold a body his size against him, how it would be to wrestle that body to the ground, how it would be to fight for dominance for the night's activities-

"Well, I should go so I can finish moving in," Makoto's voice cut through his thoughts and Sousuke blinked before grunting his acknowledgement. "It was nice meeting you..."

"Yamazaki Sousuke," he supplied, kicking himself again for not introducing himself better. He didn't have time to dwell on it, however, when Makoto smiled at him, bright and brilliant and completely kind.

"I'll speak with you later, Sousuke-kun," he said, before picking up the box in front of his door and heading inside. Sousuke stared after him even when the door shut behind him with a gentle click, in a daze at how calming it was to be around his new neighbour.

"Did that devil room get itself a tenant?" an elderly voice roused Sousuke from his very inappropriate day dream and he turned to face the old woman who lived on the floor above him. 

"Pardon?" he blurted. He saw the woman look at him, a terror in the back of her eyes that caused the hair on his neck to prickle.

"That room has been left unoccupied for nearly 60 years, young man," she waved a knobby hand at him, obviously afraid of her own words. "Terrible things happened in that room years and years ago. The spirit that resides there will run that young man out before he can grab hold of reality."

Spirits, huh? "I'm sure that he'll be fine, ma'am," Sousuke said in good humour. Who in this day and age even believed in spirits anymore?

"Watch that young man, will you?" the lady continued anyway as she moved passed him to head down the stairs. "It would be a shame if anything bad happened to him."

Sousuke watched the old woman slowly amble her way down the stairs. Now that he thought about it, it wasn't just the elderly of the neighbourhood that muttered in reverent fear of apartment 47. It was everyone, from the children to the students, the parents, and the fishermen. They all looked to the apartment complex, silent agreement never to disturb the doors of the suite. 

Sousuke wondered what exactly it was that occurred in the suite next to his that caused the whole neighbourhood to eye the door with respectful fear.

He may never find out. In fact, it was the furthest thing from Sousuke's mind. He was more worried about other pressing matters. Such as how to get that adorable giant to come over again, so Sousuke could do a better first impression.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Actually I can't write suspense or horror but I'm trying so I'm sorry if those tags are sorely misleading. I just hopes it creeps you out a little, I don't care if I can't make you scared to go to sleep at night.
> 
> I'm pretty weak to suspense and horror myself, so I actually got a bit freaked writing. HOW WEAK AM I


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto thought he'd heard a noise, but he wasn't too sure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mentions of an abusive relationship in this chapter. Just to warn you.

_Summer 1955_

_Time stood still for her, for him, when they were together. The trees continued to be green, the sky continued to be blue, the sun continued to warm the Earth as they were together._

_She wanted to stay like this with him forever._

_So when he'd asked, there hadn't been any question that she'd say yes._

_Spend forever with him._

_It sounded nice._

Perhaps Makoto had taken on more than he could handle when he'd moved by himself. He wiped his forehead with the back of his hand as he surveyed the living room, having only managed to pull out the table and the television. A few floor cushions were already placed neatly in the cabinet underneath the table, but other than that not much progress had been made.

Makoto sighed as he stretched, crackling and locking his bones back into place. He had spent the good half of the day dusting and cleaning out the house, airing out the rooms and throwing away the old, dusty sheets. He'd watched maybe every surface in the house, checked every like nook and cranny to make sure it was fit and good for use, while driving to and from his old home, moving his boxes in his car. 

He could have rented a moving vehicle, but he really didn't have the money to indulge in that luxury. He shrugged the thought away. Heavy labor had always been therapeutic to him, so it wasn't that he really minded. 

He glanced at the clock, noting that it was almost 5 pm, before feeling his stomach rumble in protest of its neglect. He rubbed his middle with a sigh, before looking around for his jacket and keys. He rummaged around a bit through the boxes and styrofoam pieces before finding what he was looking for, taking one last glance around before heading out the door. 

He decided to stop by the convenience store and grab a quick dinner, before heading back to his house. He watched people look at him and wave and he smiled back, greeting them cheerily. The neighbourhood was surprisingly friendly, and Makoto was glad for it. It made it a little easier to be away from his old home, where his family was, where'd he'd grown up nearly all his life. He walked a bit faster as if to leave the depressing thought behind.

"Ah," a deep voice startled him out of his thoughts and he looked up, seeing Sousuke standing in front of him as he made his way to the convenience store. He blinked a bit at him, obviously startled to see Makoto there.

"Oh! Hello, Sousuke-kun," he greeted his neighbour happily. He stepped to the side to let Sousuke step by him. Makoto watched as he scratched the back of his head, and Makoto couldn't help the smile that pulled at his cheeks.

"Getting an early start on dinner?" Sousuke said after a moment of quiet between them. Makoto nodded his head as his answer, and he watched Sousuke grunt before he looked away. Makoto thought that he was very stoic, but at least he was easy to talk to.

"Same goes for you, doesn't it?" Makoto nodded his head in the direction of the plastic bag in Sousuke's hand. He watched Sousuke glance down to his hand before looking back up a bit sheepishly.

"Ah, yeah," he replied, rubbing the back of his neck, and Makoto smiled at the cute gesture. "I prefer not to cook, so I usually tend to buy things from here," he explained.

Makoto shrugged his agreement. "I know what you mean, I'm not the best cook around either. Besides that, I'm exhausted from moving."

Sousuke turned to look at him with raised eyebrows. "Was no one helping you?" he asked.

Makoto shrugged. "No, I did everything myself," he said. He flustered a bit at Sousuke's dark expression. "Oh, no! It's not like that. I _wanted_ to do it myself. I like hard labour, it's therapeutic almost."

He watched Sousuke slowly relax his body language before he saw him look around a bit. "Would you like dinner then?" he blurted. Makoto blinked at him.

"What?"

"You're new here," Sousuke hurried on, leaving Makoto breathless. "And you gave me a fruit basket, by the way, who even does that? It should have been the neighbours that gave you something so..."

Makoto's brain finally caught up with him. "Oh, no! No, there's no need, really," he blushed, looking up at Sousuke through his eyelashes. He didn't really take note before, but his eyes were a very lovely sky blue. The kind of blue that birds flew free across, unhindered by the world beneath them. 

"Are you sure?" Sousuke asked, looking a bit put off by the rejection. 

Makoto rushed to relax him again. "Maybe another time, I really am exhausted," he said, and he watched Sousuke's eyes warm up at the prospect of another time. "Maybe tomorrow evening?"

"Sounds good," Sousuke said. "I'd better let you buy your dinner here then. See you tomorrow."

Makoto waved him off, watching his back as he headed to the complex. It occurred to him that he had a date tomorrow, whether or not it was romantic or not, it was a chance to get to know someone in the neighbourhood and he felt his stomach flip with nerves and excitement.

He walked in the tiny corner convenience store that he saw while he was moving all of his things. He went to the fridge and got a bottle of aloe juice, before grabbing some onigiri and pork buns. 

"Just these, sir," he said to the clerk as he put his items down. He fished out his wallet as the old man behind the counter folded up his newspaper.

"Oh, I've never seen your face around here before," he said amicably as he scanned the items. 

"Ah, yes, I just moved in," Makoto replied happily, as he handed him a bill.

The clerk paused as he took the bill, before slowly counting up Makoto's change. "You just moved in?" he asked, and Makoto nodded, smiling. "That's odd, I don't quite remember anyone moving out of this neighbourhood recently."

"Oh, no," Makoto corrected him as he was given his changed. "I just moved in to the apartment complex down the road. Suite number 47."

The old man closed the cash register with a swift bang, causing Makoto to flinch a bit. "Could you repeat where you said you just moved in to, young man?"

"Uhh, suite room 47?" Makoto's voice raised a bit at the end as if in a question, mostly surprised by the old man's strong reaction to his new home.

"Oh, you poor thing," the man mumbled under his breath, before clasping his hands in a quick prayer. "You must move out of that terrible place at once."

Makoto blinked. That was an odd thing to say, but he could feel the hair rise on the back of his neck. "I'm sorry?" he squeaked, feeling the cold sweat forming on his temple.

"That suite has been empty for nearly 60 years," the old man leaned over the counter to get closer to Makoto, and he found himself leaning in as well, intrigued by what the man was saying. "And with good reason. The tragedy that happened there, may the gods guide her soul, never got resolved."

A tragedy happened in the suite? Makoto didn't want to hear anymore, but he had a sinking feeling that sunk into his gut and it wouldn't go away. "What happened?" he whispered, watching the old man's eyes as they widened in terror, before he closed them in meditation.

"I chill to even think about it," the man muttered. "I was a child at the time, barely old enough to truly comprehend the situation. I would not want the spirits to be angry with me for speaking of the horror there; I don't know if telling the story is advisable."

"Please tell me," Makoto pleaded. "I'm living there now, I should know something. The current land owner didn't say anything to me."

"That new landlord of yours knows and respects nothing of the history of the suite," the man folded his arms as he shook his head in disapproval. "He would never tell you a thing. Calls it old folklore, he does."

Makoto just stayed silent as he watched the man with wide eyes. He scratched his head with a wrinkled hand, before conceding to Makoto's silent begging. "Alright, I will tell you. Please take this story with the utmost seriousness. Whether or not you believe in the spirits, the tragedy that happened there was real. I was young at the time it happened, I can attest to the truth of it."

Makoto nodded and the old man moved away from behind the counter. He pulled up two chairs from the back and sat down next to Makoto. He rubbed his hands together as he waited for the story, the old man seemingly apprehensive about telling it to him.

"There used to be a couple that lived in that suite. A lovely looking couple, happy. Makes me wonder what could have gone wrong in that relationship, with how happy the woman had been," the old man stroked his chin as Makoto leaned forward, intent on listening.

The old man sighed deeply, wiping his brow. "My mother had told me that they were planning on marrying sometime after they'd moved in. But," the old man paused and sighed, looking both sad and terrified by what he had to say, "the poor woman, she grew more and more unhappy with each passing month. One day, I remember that day. It was summer and I was playing with the dog in this convenience store while my father tended to the shop, that poor woman came in sobbing. She complained of pain in her midsection, and my mother took a look at her."

Makoto gulped, feeling his skin prickle with nerves at the story. The old man continued. "My mother found bruises covering her body, large, dark marks that blotched and stained her skin. When my mother asked where they came from, the woman said she fell down the stairs."

Makoto drew in a breath, concern written all over his face. "She didn't fall down the stairs, did she?" he whispered.

The old man shook his head. "We may never know the truth, but we could only guess," he said. "The whole neighbourhood knew. That man, the bastard... he was _obsessed_ with that poor woman. He would rave on about how much he loved her, how much he wanted to cage her, to keep her all for himself. The neighbours would say how they heard crying every night coming from that suite. It... it pains me to think how a man could do that to anyone he loves."

Makoto felt sympathy and sorrow all at once for the woman. "Did you try to help her?" he asked.

The old man heaved a sigh, sounding to be on the verge of tears at the story. "Oh, the whole neighbourhoood tried, young man. The neighbours, my mother and father, the fishing guild by the old port. They all wanted to help that woman, we all felt her pain, saw how she suffered while trying to smile through it all. But what could we do?" he implored Makoto, staring down at his hands, which were beginning to shake. "What could we do? If that horrid man had any hint of what we were trying to do for that poor woman, he would hurt her more that night."

"How awful," Makoto clenched his fist. He couldn't even imagine his father being remotely horrid to his own mother. He felt rage at the tragedy, the anger building up inside him. If he were in a position, where his mother was getting hurt by his father, would he have the courage to try and get her out?

"That man was cunning, too. A manipulative man. The neighbours would say that they could hear him beg and cry over here after he'd beat her. Beg for forgiveness. They said that he would say sob at her, saying that he only did it because he didn't want her to leave, that he didn't want her to look at anyone else."

"He's disgusting," Makoto bit out through gritted teeth. The old man nodded sagely in his agreement.

"One night, the police caused a commotion at the apartments. One of the neighbours must have gotten scared by what they were hearing. The police found the woman," Makoto could feel electricity shooting up his arm, "hung in her living room, dead from stabs in her chest."

Makoto began to shake at the information, covering his mouth to hide his quivering lips. "The man was found drowned in the river, probably killed himself," the man continued on. Makoto could feel the dread of having to go back to his apartment.

"What made the suite uninhabitable, young man," the old man warned Makoto with a hand on his knee, "was the strange phenomena that occurred in that suite after the passing of that couple."

"Phenomena?" Makoto whispered, a squeak in his voice.

The old man looked at him gravely. "Whenever a couple would move in, one of them would experience pain in their chest, and the hospital would report red marks, similar to those of the stab wounds on the woman's body."

Makoto gripped his chair, knowing by the old man's look that he wasn't finished. "The other person in the relationship would experience an inability to breathe, and water would come gushing from their mouth, as if they'd drowned and had their lungs filled above capacity."

"I-is that all?" Makoto asked nervously. He could feel his knees begin to shake.

"No, it's not young man," the old man replied. "Recently, the suite would be leased as a single unit, perhaps to prevent couples from experiencing... well, you know. But it seems that anyone who moves in on their own begin to lose themselves, the neighbours say that they move out after a few weeks, muttering about how they hear crying, how there's constant dripping, and how they keep hearing someone whisper why they aren't loved."

Makoto stood up after that, feeling his whole body tremble. How was he supposed to return home now? "D-does this happen all the time?" he whined as he collected his things from the counter.

"It seems to only happen at night, much like the time when the woman suffered, it would only be when it got dark," the man said. "Perhaps you'll be alright during the day, but maybe you should find a different place to sleep, to keep your sanity intact."

Makoto shrugged. "I... don't really know anyone in the area," he replied meekly. "It'll be fine, what's one night anyway?" 

He bowed to the shop owner, and left. "Be careful, young man," he muttered to Makoto's retreating back. "It would be a shame if anything happened to you."

Makoto felt nerves overtake him with each step that brought him closer to home. If the story the old man told him was true, then his apartment had a ghost. Not just any ghost, but a ghost of a woman abused in a loveless relationship. "It'll be fine," he tried to encourage himself, hands shaking as he opened his door with his keys. "I'll be okay. It'll be fine, Makoto. You don't mean a-any harm."

He entered the threshold of his apartment, peering through the door before stepping fully inside, door shutting gently behind him. He slowly moved through his home, feeling shivers run up his spine every now and again as thoughts of what happened in each room floated through his mind. "Don't think about that, Makoto, it's all in the past," he comforted himself under his breath.

The day wore on and Makoto peeked outside to see the darkness settle in the sky. He swallowed. If anything was going to happen, it was going to happen now, but nothing was going on at the moment. "Maybe I should light an incense stick, just in case," Makoto muttered to himself as he got the bath ready. After rinsing a bit he stepped in, allowing the heat to seep into his tired muscles. 

He was sitting in the bath for what probably felt like ten minutes, when he felt the water tremble. He looked down, a confused expression on his face. Was the drain perhaps not plugged properly? He moved to check the drain, feeling an odd chill creep up his spine.

_Why..._

Makoto flinched and turned around, certain he'd heard something. He pressed his back up against the wall of the bath tub, ears prickling.

_Please... tell me why..._

"I-is someone there?" he called nervously, voice rising in pitch. "I-I mean no harm."

_Why do you do this to me..._

"Wh-Ah!!" Makoto scrambled out of the tub, hitting his knees on the edge as he got out, pulling on his shorts without drying. He watched as the sides of the tub stained the water red, seeping throughout the bathwater. He pulled the drain, watching the now red water swirl away, leaving the tub empty. 

_Stop hurting me..._

"I won't hurt you!" Makoto cried, running into the living room. He could feel the tears pool at the corners of his eyes.

_You said you loved me... so why..._

Echoes of sobbing and screaming were faint in the living room, but Makoto found himself turning at each echo that touched his ears. "Please, I won't hurt you. I-I couldn't hurt anyone!" he begged, terrified. 

The sobbing echoed around him, and he screeched, horrified, falling hard on the ground, before scrambling up against the wall. The floor began to stain itself with red, as if droplets were coming from the ceiling. Makoto looked up, though there was no leak coming from the roof. Makoto whimpered as he huddled his knees into his chest.

_Please! I beg you... stop... hurting me..._

"Please no more," Makoto whimpered into his knees, keeping his head down. "I don't want to hurt you, I would never hurt you."

The floor continued to stain with red as if there was a rush of blood hitting the floor. Makoto stayed where he was in the corner, crying into his knees as he rocked himself, listening to the cries echo around him, whispers of the past hitting off the walls.

_No... more..._

Makoto stayed on the floor until morning, unable to move from his spot. As soon as the first rays of sunlight peeked through his window, everything that was happening around him stopped, the noises died on the wind, the blood stains on the floor disappeared. Makoto ran to his room and huddled himself into his futon, crying to himself.

He had to get out of here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UGH THIS CHAPTER TOOK WAY TOO LONG. Hopefully things are starting to get interesting.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Sousuke can admit he's been out of the game for a while. What better way to get back in than a dinner with a super cute, super gorgeous neighbour?

Sousuke woke up a little earlier than usual the next morning for his morning run. He moved through his whole morning, in fact, with just a bit more swiftness in his movements.

It had nothing to do with the fact that he had a dinner date with his new neighbour later that night.

Okay, well, that was obviously a lie that Sousuke was trying to use, but it was something that he tried to convince himself that he couldn't help. It had been a while since he'd gone out with anyone, his last relationship with a girl having not lasted very long after she began to get a bit too jealous of everyone he interacted with, this _including_ an old best friend, whom of which was already happily married and expecting a child.

Clinginess was something he hardly tolerated in relationships, but it had been so _long_ that he was started to crave some physical affection.

Not that he was just selling himself short to just anyone.

His neighbour, Makoto, was far from a reason to Sousuke to "sell himself short", he thought happily as he continued through the last leg of his jog, fighting the light smile that was working its way across his face. If Sousuke was any judge, Makoto was every reason to give the best first impression of your life for, if the angelic smile and summery green eyes were any indication of his character.

Sousuke sprinted the last two blocks to keep his heart rate up, before he slowed and power walked around the block, heaving a bit. His stamina had never been the best, even with his morning runs. He heaved a sigh before heading up to his apartment.

He fumbled around his pockets for his keys and was about to turn the knob when the door next to him opened with a swift creak, making him flinch. He turned his head to greet the person who was exiting their suite.

"Good morning, Mako- whoa," he stopped in the middle of his sentence, regarding Makoto's morning appearance. He looked disheveled, with dark circles under his eyes, worried wrinkles creasing in between his eyebrows.

"O-oh, morning, Sousuke-kun," Makoto stuttered when he turned his head sharply to stare at him. Sousuke felt a bit of concern, perhaps he had a hard time sleeping in his new apartment.

"Rough night?" he asked. From the way Makoto looked at him, he had a feeling that it was an understatement.

Makoto laughed, a forced, almost mirthless one as he rubbed his face with his hands. "Let's just call it that," he mumbled through his hands, before shaking the tired out of his eyes, giving Sousuke a smile. "How are you?"

Sousuke shrugged, figuring it was just him adjusting to the new environment. "Fine. You ready for tonight?" he watched Makoto's eyes go wide as he blinked, slow realization coming to him as he remembered what was happening later.

"O-oh! Right, dinner," Makoto laughed, and Sousuke thought that it was cute how in his moment of sleepiness, he forgot. "Yes, I'm ready. Well, not right now, obviously, but I'm excited for it."

Sousuke eyed him up and down, noting that he was still in his pajamas. He smiled. "The disheveled, just-got-out-of-bed look suits you," he said, voice low. He could see the unconscious blush spreading across Makoto's face and he fought the playful smirk that made his cheeks twitch. "I'll see you later, then. 5 o'clock sound okay?"

Makoto nodded at him and he stepped through the threshold of his apartment, closing the door behind him.

Okay, so maybe he could admit he was looking forward to tonight, just a _little_ bit.

\---

"What made you decide to move?" Sousuke asked as they waited for their food.

Makoto shrugged as he sipped at his soda. "Just the convenience of being closer to work," he replied, taking a chip from the basket before eating it. "It was starting to become too much of a hassle to have to drive through the traffic, so moving was the solution."

Sousuke nodded, allowing himself to go silent when the food arrived. Overall he found Makoto very easy to talked to. He was cheerful, and he laughed easily, which was something that he wasn't used to. Maybe it was his demeanor, but people at work were scared of Sousuke. He wondered briefly what it would be like to have someone like Makoto to work with.

He imagined it would probably be a cheerful experience, no matter how difficult the day was.

"I really enjoyed tonight, Sousuke-kun," Makoto said to him as they walked back to the apartments. The sun was beginning to set, scattering warm orange and red across the sky. "It was nice to get to know someone in the neighbourhood. I was worried it was going to be difficult."

Sousuke found it hard to believe that it was difficult for Makoto to make knew acquaintances where ever he went, but he decided to keep that to himself. "I'm glad, I enjoyed myself, too," he said, brushing his hand against Makoto's lightly. He watched Makoto glance down, enjoying the light pink that stained his cheeks. "We should do this again."

"Next time, I'll take you somewhere," Makoto said, turning to give Sousuke a smile, causing him to catch his breath in his throat. "It'll be a good chance to pay you back for tonight."

"I look forward to it," he said. He nodded his head in the direction of a small side shop, and he watched with muted amusement at the way Makoto's eyes lit up at the sight of freshly made sweet buns that were steaming through the cookers, fogging up the metal frame of the shop window. "You want some?"

He nodded enthusiastically, and Sousuke payed for two sweet buns. They went to the nearby park and joked about how they might break the swings if they sat down in them, settling for a bench instead.

"It's pretty dark out now," Makoto muttered under his breath, muffled by the sweet bun poised in front of his mouth. Sousuke glanced at him before looking up at the sky, noting that the sun was already completely set. They ate the sweet buns in silence, Sousuke enjoying the calm atmosphere between them. It was peaceful, quiet. He could enjoy nights like-

"Do you believe in ghosts, Sousuke-kun?" he turned his head sharply to see Makoto staring at his hands, which were shaking slightly.

"Can't say that I do, no," he replied. "Why do you ask?"

Makoto blinked up at him with what Sousuke could only describe as a nervous expression. He forced out a laugh, trying to lighten the mood. "No, no. It's nothing really," he waved his hands in front of him. "Just heard some stories from the neighbours is all," he gulped, "about our apartment complex."

Sousuke crumpled up the paper that held the sweet bun before shoving his hands into his pockets. "Oh, those crazy stories?" he couldn't help the amusement that seeped into his voice. "I heard a few when I moved in, too. I thought they were pretty ridiculous."

He watched Makoto's expression drop slightly, and he can't help the suspicion that was creeping up his spine. "O-oh, yeah," another forced laugh escaped him, and that feeling of suspicion settled in Sousuke's chest. "I guess it is kind of ridiculous."

They walked back to their apartments, hands poised in an identical fashion on their doors. "Should we try again for next week?" Sousuke asked nonchalantly as he opened his door.

Makoto managed a smile, though Sousuke noted a hint of anxiety in his eyes. "Oh, sure!" he said cheerfully. "Next week sounds fantastic."

Sousuke nodded his head. "Well, good night, Makoto," he said, opening his door slowly.

He watched Makoto suck in a sharp breath, grip tightening on his door knob but making no move to open it. "G-good night, Sousuke-kun," he stuttered.

Sousuke watched Makoto stare at his door for a while, waiting for him to open his door and enter his home. "Makoto?" he startled Makoto out of his reverie.

"Y-yes?"

"Aren't you going to go in?"

Makoto seemed to fluster a bit, looking rather panicked at Sousuke's question. "W-well, yes! I am. I will, eventually," he stammered. Sousuke could feel his eyebrow arch at the display.

"Is there something going on, Makoto?" he asked slowly, concerned.

Makoto almost jumped, waving his hands in front of him as if to shoo away any suspicions. "N-no! No-nothing's going on!" his voice rose to a high pitch, which on any other day Sousuke would sound adorable, but it only served to give him more reason to feel concern. "I-I'll just g-go in, I guess. G-good night."

Sousuke watched Makoto take a deep breath before he opened the door slowly, peeking a bit inside. Was there something in there he was worried about? He returned the smile that Makoto shot him, before he stepped shakily through the threshold, closing the door behind him.

Sousuke entered his own home after a moment. Maybe he could get Makoto to admit to whatever it was that was bothering him later tomorrow. 

It probably wasn't anything too troubling anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter because the Sousuke won't experience the things that happen in room 47 until Makoto brings it to him. It'll happen though, I promise.
> 
> So Sousuke is a _little_ bit of an excuse to put in some comedic relief... well not Sousuke per se, but his small infatuation with Makoto. Who can blame him, really.
> 
> Also, I don't actually know if Japan sells red bean sweet buns on the street, but I want to assume so, since street food culture is so much more vibrant in Asia than it is in North America (not that I'm dissing NA street food, it's fantastic, I just like the more rustic experience of walking out of your home and turning a corner and BOOM fresh made goods right there, it's something I miss from living in Asia that I don't have in Canada).


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Silence. Complete, and eerie. It met Makoto's ears and he wasn't sure if he welcomed it or regretted it.

_Winter 1955_

_Time stood still for her, for him, when they were together._

_It hurt every vein in her body. Time would not move, the sun would not rise, night became the only time she knew._

_She was suspended on the brink of pain and tears as he lashed and whipped and tore at her skin._

_She thought he loved her._

_She thought he loved her._

Makoto felt like crying as soon as the door clicked softly behind him. He took a deep, unsteady breath, already feeling tears threatening to fall from his eyes.

It was quiet. Stagnantly quiet. So eerily silent it was as if the room was suspended, time not moving within his apartment. He took a shaky step forward, holding his breath for any sign of what might happen, of what had happened the night before.

"H-hello?" he whispered, voice rising at the end in a squeak. His pulse coursed through his body, adrenaline pumping through his ears, making all senses hyper aware, alert. "I-is someone-"

He shrieked when a loud thump next to him produced dark red splatters across the wall, scattering on the floor, as if something, _or someone_ , was thrown across the room, left broken on the wall. 

Sobbing.

_Please stop this!_

Sobbing echoed around him and he scrambled for somewhere safe, somewhere to hide, anywhere. "Please don't do this!" he sobbed, he could feel the tears falling from his eyes.

Angry sounds began to permeate through the crying. It sounded as though someone was yelling, vicious words and hateful growling that punctuated the distress of the sobbing. Makoto felt a chill run up his spine as he turned, eyes falling on more splatters.

_You said you loved me..._

_I do! Please..._

_Then why do you speak to him?_

_Please don't do this..._

_I am the only one you should look at!_

"Oh no," Makoto felt the words slip out of his mouth, and the apartment felt like it shook around him, another splatter erupting behind him as if something was thrown against the wall. He huddled into himself, afraid of the noises that felt like they were coming from someone near him, so loud he couldn't hear his own heart beat anymore.

"Please no more," he whimpered into his knees, keeping his head down. It was like he was a child trapped in a closet while his parents fought, only the fighting was on a more violent, terrifying scale. He heard a clatter and he saw one of the boxes he had yet to unpack tip over, his kitchen knives scattering and sliding all over the floor. He screamed.

They were covered in blood.

He got up to his feet, stumbling and knocking things over as he ran for the door. This was too much, it was all too much, he couldn't take this.

What happened here?

_You can't leave me!_

The angry voice caused him to yell and he almost stumbled back when the door knob jiggled, more red splatters covering it and the wall. He grabbed it, crying and whimpering, before turning the knob and let himself out, the cool night air hitting his fevered cheeks.

He looked around. It was quiet outside. He looked back to his house, door closed behind him. He couldn't hear a sound coming from his home. Nothing. If anyone passed by it wouldn't hold any suspicion to anyone. Just a normal house.

He checked the time, it was almost two in the morning. He rubbed his tired eyes. If this kept up he would be too exhausted for work. He wasn't sure what to do. 

He was about to resign himself to sleeping in his car at night when he glanced over to Sousuke's door. He blinked for a moment before seriously considering it. Sousuke didn't believe in ghost stories, so there was no way he would believe him, but it didn't hurt to try right? Would he get laughed at?

"How am I going to prove I'm not lying?" he mumbled as he stood in front of the door. He tilted his head, deep in thought. He dreaded the answer.

He knew _exactly_ how he was going to prove it, and he hated the thought.

He took a deep breath and knocked on the door, waiting a bit. It was a horrible hour in the early morning, and no one should be awake at this time, so it would have surprised him if he got an answer right away. He knocked again.

By the third knock he was beginning to think he should just go to the car, forget about the whole thing when the door swung open, a sleepy, messy looking Sousuke blinking up at him through bleary eyes.

"Makoto?" his voice was rough with sleep, causing heat to creep up Makoto's spine momentarily.

"Can," he started, "can I borrow your couch?"

He watched Sousuke blink at him, confused by his question. "I'm sorry?"

"I need to borrow your couch," he wanted to add that it was so he wouldn't go crazy in his own apartment, but he could leave that for later.

Sousuke crossed his arms and leaned on the door frame, eyeing Makoto like he wasn't sure what to make of the whole situation. "What's this about?" he said after a while.

Makoto fidgeted, twiddling his thumbs before he looked back up. There was no point in lying. "My apartment is haunted," he said.

Sousuke's eyebrows were drawn together, and Makoto couldn't help the feeling of doubt creep up inside him. Of course, the notion of a haunted apartment was ridiculous, especially for anyone who was more brave than he was, but this time, he wasn't just being a scared child. There was something honestly, terribly wrong with his home, and he was afraid something was going to happen to _him_ if he continued to stay.

"How am I supposed to believe that?" Sousuke muttered to him softly. Makoto almost let out an audible sigh of relief, it looked like Sousuke would hear him out.

"Those stories about what happened at these apartments?" he started. "All true, Sousuke-kun. All of them."

"Really?" now it looked like Sousuke didn't want to believe him. Who could blame him, really? If they weren't true, it was rude of Makoto to wake him up this early.

"Please believe me," he pleaded, eyes beginning to water. "I wouldn't lie about this, I swear."

Sousuke looked taken aback by Makoto and his words, and Makoto briefly wondered about his appearance. Did he look that scared? "I'll have to see for myself," he replied after a while.

Makoto gulped. He knew this was the only way to prove that it was real, and that he wasn't lying, that he wasn't crazy, but he didn't want to go back inside. He checked his watch. It was a little bit past two thirty.

"Lead the way, Makoto," Sousuke turned him by the shoulder, pushing him towards his apartment. Makoto could feel himself shake, and a tiny whimper escaped him.

He opened his apartment, scanning left and right before stepping tentatively in through the threshold. Silence. Eerie quiet met his ears, and he could feel his adrenaline spike. He flicked on the lights. Aside from the knives scattered across the floor, there was no sign of any activity. He held his breath. 

"L-let's just sit in the l-living room for a bit," he stammered. Sousuke brushed passed him and sat down, eyeing the knives scattered across the floor. 

"Did you knock these over?" he asked.

"No, n-not me," Makoto shook his head. "The ghost did."

He watched Sousuke nodded exaggeratedly and he immediately regretted bringing him here. He should have figured that no one would believe him, who would, really? There was no way such a story would be believed.

"You can leave if you like," he murmured, keeping his eyes trained down. "It's a ridiculous story, anyway. I-I'm sorry for waking you up."

He kept his eyes trained to the floor, but he looked up when he heard Sousuke sigh. "It's okay," he said, and Makoto blinked at him. "I'll stay. I don't believe in ghosts, but you look pretty shaken up."

He looked up to see Sousuke's eyes filled with genuine concern, and it made him want to tear up at the whole thing. Sousuke was worried about his general well being, despite not believing in the stories in the slightest, it was both relieving and humbling at the same time.

He opened his mouth to thank him when the light flickered, and he immediately looked up, terrified. The light flickered again and he began to shake.

"Makoto," Sousuke's voice cut through his thoughts, and he looked down to see wide eyes staring behind him. He dreaded looking, but his body moved on its own as he turned around.

He screamed, falling on his back before scrambling towards Sousuke, who reached for him with a strong hand. The wall was covered in red hand marks, as if someone was clawing at a cage, trying to get away. Scratches and smears of red were trickling into view on the walls, and the floor began to stain itself, as if flooding, with red. 

_You went to see him!_

_Please stop this..._

Makoto whimpered at the noises, feeling Sousuke grip the top of his arm strongly, hoisting him to his feet. "We have to go," Sousuke said to him, his foggy, terror filled mind barely registering it.

The noises got louder, the screaming and wailing more audible, and he barely felt his body being led out of the door, Sousuke pulling him along by his arm.

He only really registered where he was when he was plopped down on a couch, and it was a moment before he opened his eyes, noting that he was no longer in his own apartment.

He turned to look at Sousuke, who looked pale, stunned beyond belief. Not quite scared, but seemingly on his way to being scared. "How..." he stopped short of completing the sentence, and Makoto knew why he couldn't continue.

"All the stories about my apartment are true, Sousuke-kun," he murmured quietly, and he felt Sousuke sit down next to him, couch dipping at the force of his weight hitting the cushions.

"I can't _believe_..." Sousuke's sentence cut off again, and Makoto wondered exactly how shocked he was at the events he'd just seen. "Will you be okay on the couch?"

Makoto nodded his head. "More than," he replied. "I only need a place to sleep. Nothing happens during the day."

Sousuke blinked at Makoto before shrugging, getting up and turning a corner. Makoto was about to go after him when he came back a moment later, pillow and blanket in hand. He tossed them on the couch.

"You sure you don't want to take my room?" Makoto gawked at Sousuke's suggestion.

"No! Please don't say that," he flustered at him as he adjusted the pillow and blanket. "I couldn't do that, this is your home, after all."

"Well it's sort of yours, now, too. Considering how you can't sleep in your actual home."

"I couldn't, really-"

He was cut off when Sousuke pressed forward, landing a chaste kiss on his parted lips. He blinked, surprised, before feeling the heat creep up his neck. 

"Well, I have all the time in the world now to convince you to sleep with me," Sousuke smirked, voice low and utterly dangerous. He got up and headed in the direction of his room, turning to give Makoto a wink. "Good night, Makoto."

Makoto stared after him, voice caught in his throat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I took one thing from my original prompt and put it here. I happen to really like that line so...


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sousuke doesn't have time to feel awkward about what happened the night prior. Not when they've begun to dig deeper at the story.

Sousuke woke up the next morning not feeling as well rested as he should for a number of reasons. Two of which stood out in his mind the most.

The first was that last night he kissed Makoto.

The second was that he witnessed the walls of the apartment stain themselves with red as if someone had paint all over their hands and had taken creative liberty with how to paint.

On the one hand his mind was reeling at the moment of bravery (or maybe stupidity, Sousuke wasn't too sure just yet) it took him to land a kiss on his new neighbour, no matter how chaste it had been. On the other hand, he could not wrap his mind around the fact that all the stories the elders of the building had told him were true. He had been so ready to brush off every single one, even laugh in exasperation at them, fully believing it was old folklore that people from the peaceful neighbourhood couldn't quite let go.

He sat up, running his hands through his hair. What had the old lady on the floor above told him? What did she say? 

"Sixty years ago," he muttered to himself, sliding off the bed and going over to his laptop. He flicked it on and tapped his fingers on the desk, searching for news articles that happened in the area around that particular time. He sifted through the boring articles, read over statistics of the old fishing port nearby, before he finally found a particular article that made the hairs on his arm stand on end.

"'Couple found dead after police receive frantic call from neighbours'," he muttered, scrolling through the article. The paper clipping had been scanned online, outlining a vicious murder of a woman who was living with her lover at the time, before the police found his body, drowned in the river that ran passed the abandoned fishing port. Pictures had been censored for the faint of heart, but Sousuke could tell that the woman's body had gone through hell before she finally let go, probably dying of extreme pain.

Sousuke sat there, chills running up his spine when he heard movement outside his door, followed by a clatter of pans. It took him a moment to remember that Makoto was in his apartment, and he shifted out of his chair before opening his bedroom door, unsure of how to face him.

He did kiss him last night after all.

He peeked around the corner to find a bag of groceries on the counter, Makoto standing in front of the stove as he cooked breakfast. Sousuke found himself smiling at the incredibly domestic scene, before he stepped around the corner. "Good morning," he said, startling Makoto into turning around to face him.

"Oh, good morning, Sousuke-kun!" he greeted back, smiling at him. "I thought you were still asleep."

"I was until about a moment ago," he replied. He maneuvered himself around the kitchen and poured himself a cup of coffee. "You didn't have to go through the trouble of making breakfast."

Makoto shook his head. "It's the least I could do since you're letting me sleep here," he replied, although Sousuke noticed a fear in his eyes that could only come from the mention of his home. "I went home to get some groceries, since you don't really seem to have any here."

Sousuke rubbed the back of his neck, embarrassed. "Yeah," he admitted shyly, "I did say I don't cook."

Makoto laughed at him good naturedly. "I don't blame you," he said. "I had to force myself to learn when I started living on my own."

They ate breakfast together in companionable silence, breaking the calm to ask about petty things of the past, such as hobbies, family, friends, interests, anything. Sousuke helped with clean up after, and they enjoyed coffee together on the couch.

"Is something wrong, Sousuke-kun?" Makoto tilted his head with a concerned look on his face.

Sousuke sighed a bit, before getting up to get his laptop. "Wait here," he said, before leaving a confused looking Makoto on the couch.

He came back with his laptop balanced in his hand, newspaper article open on his browser. "How much do you know about your apartment?" Sousuke watched Makoto's eyes widen a bit.

"Enough," he mumbled, and Sousuke could see the mild panic in his eyes.

Sousuke pulled the coffee table close to the couch and set down his laptop. He jerked his head at Makoto, signalling for him to sit next to him. "I did some research this morning," he said. He showed him the article, which Makoto scanned over fervently.

"This is exactly what the old man at the convenience store told me about," Makoto muttered, eyes focused on the article. He clicked the mouse and Sousuke read along with him.

_Local fisherman admits to knowing about the extent of the nature of the couple's relationship, but states, "It was difficult to intervene, knowing that if he found out, she would be the only one to suffer the consequences."_

_Neighbours and local business owners agree with this statement, the consensus being that they provide the woman with a safe place to stay and food to eat during the day, hoping that it would be enough to sustain her through the night._

_"The guilt is what gets me the most," Fisherman Kyuuseishu Tenshi tells our reporters. "That I knew and was powerless to stop any of it."_

_A ceremony will be held for the victim, Higeki Aimi, age 28, at the local temple. The locals say that it's what she deserves, after all they could not do for her._

_The perpetrator's body, Kawaguchi Tomoe, age 32, will be handed over to his remaining family for their own private ceremony._

Sousuke let out a long breath after he finished reading, glancing over to check on Makoto. He was surprised to find Makoto's eyes welling up with tears and he hastily flailed his hands, trying to comfort him. "Are you alright?"

Makoto rubbed his face and gave Sousuke a watery smile. "It's just so sad," his voice sounded thick, on the verge of cracking, "how the neighbours probably had no idea how to deal with this. It's so terrible what happened."

Sousuke put an arm around him, pulling him against his chest to rub his shoulder. It was a bit too late to feel embarrassed about it, Sousuke's mind recalling the brief kiss they shared the night prior, but it really wasn't about that. It was about comforting Makoto, who had the most to deal with.

"We should show this to the old man at the convenience store," he said quietly after a while. He pulled away and Sousuke immediately missed his warmth pressed against him. He nodded his head and folded his laptop, allowing Makoto to lead the way.

The old man was sweeping the front of the store when he saw them approach. He looked at Makoto up and down, a moment of relief on his face that Sousuke could only guess came from knowing where he lived. He bowed his head to the old man in acknowledgement.

"You have no idea how I'm relieved to see you in good health today, young man," the old weary voice drew Sousuke's attention to the old man, realizing that there was real concern there. "What brings you back?"

Makoto gestured for everyone to go inside, and Sousuke showed the old man the article on his laptop. He squinted his eyes at the glare of the screen, adjusting his reading glasses.

After a moment of silence, of anxious waiting, the old man leaned back and looked at the two of them. "I remember the morning this article came out," his voice sounded tired at recalling the memory. "My mother had looked so horrified when my father read it at the table. She had wanted to call Kyuuseishu-san, but he hadn't been speaking to anyone since the article was published."

Sousuke glanced at Makoto before deciding that he wasn't up for asking any questions. "Was Kyuuseishu-san close to the victim?" he leaned forward to look at the old man.

The both of them were surprised when the old man's expression fell. He heaved a shaky breath, eyes only hinting at tears that were forming. "He was the man Higeki-san deserved," he replied quietly, and Sousuke could guess why he felt so pained to say it. "He never found another woman to care for the way he did for Higeki-san."

Sousuke felt Makoto shift next to him, a small sniffle indicating how the story was getting him. "Where," Makoto's voice cracked a bit, "where is Kyuuseishu-san now?"

"He would be at the local nursing home," the old man answered after a moment. "He has no living relatives to take care of him. I go to visit him on occasion."

Sousuke could only guess why Makoto stood up suddenly, startling the old man a little bit. "Could we have the address to the nursing home?" he asked frantically.

About thirty minutes later Sousuke found himself standing next to Makoto at the entrance of the nursing home. It wasn't anything against the place, but Sousuke felt uncomfortable whenever he was at places like this. Perhaps it was his lack of experience with it, but he didn't like the idea of relatives leaving their elderly in one location while they went on with their lives.

It was sort of like leaving them to live out the last of their years away from their eyes.

They reached the front desk and a young lady glanced up at the two of them. Sousuke ignored the blush that spread on her cheeks a bit when she glanced between him and Makoto. "Can I help you?" she asked.

"We're looking for a Kyuuseishu-san?" Makoto said as he peered down at the girl. She blinked before glancing through her computer. 

"Yes, he's the third room down this hallway on the left," she gestured, pointing them down the hallway across the lobby. "He'll be pleased to have visitors, he hardly gets any of those."

They both bowed their thanks to the girl at the desk and walked briskly down the hall. Makoto stopped short of opening the door, fist clenched in hesitation. Sousuke grabbed his wrist. "Are you okay?" he asked quietly.

"I don't really know what I was thinking coming here," Makoto admitted sheepishly, shooting a sideways glance at Sousuke. "But I felt like I had to come here. I have to hear his story."

Sousuke nodded and they knocked on the door indicating their presence, before opening it slowly. The glanced around the room, which had another door probably leading to a bathroom, and a bed pushed up against the wall near a large window. Kyuuseishu Tenshi was propped up on his cot, hooked up to an IV and an oxygen tank. He turned his head slowly towards them, eyes losing its colour to grey as he watched them.

Sousuke saw an intelligence there that he felt intimidated by, as if Kyuuseishu Tenshi knew exactly why they were there. "I had a dream that I would be visited soon," his old voice reached Sousuke and Makoto at the doorway, and he waved an old, withered hand for them to sit by his bed. They walked slowly up to him.

"Green eyed young man," Makoto leaned down when Kyuuseishu reached a hand up to his shoulder, looking at him deeply. Sousuke watched a sad smile reach the old man's greying eyes. "Aimi is present with you, it seems."

Sousuke glanced at the clock before looking back to Makoto, whose eyes widened at the old man's words. "Present?" he whispered, voice rising at the end in a squeak.

The old man wrapped a wrinkled hand around Makoto's young one, and Sousuke marveled at the contrast of years. "You live in her home," he said after a while. "You see what she saw, don't you?"

Makoto nodded, looking at Kyuuseishu with eyes full of the utmost concern. The old man smiled. "Aimi used to look at me the same way," he said quietly. "I will tell you everything you want to know."

Sousuke wasn't sure where any of them should start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk if it's obvious how i feel about nursing homes. :/ i don't hate them, but my own principles sort of prevent me from really accepting them.
> 
> when my parents are old they will live with me, my future partner will just have to deal with that i guess (it comes with my upbringing i guess, it's a very traditional asian teaching)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto is surprised by how love can make people strong, even in the worst of times.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol guess this is going on til november. it's ok i guess, november is remembrance and stuff, so i suppose this story is sort of the same???? -sweats nervously-

"Who was Higeki Aimi to you?" Makoto asked quietly, hand still holding Kyuuseishu's withered one in a soft grip. He watched the old man's eyes stare out the window, distant and full of nostalgia. He wondered for a moment if that was how he would be once he reached his age.

"At first," Kyuuseishu began, voice quiet, bittersweet, "she was the woman that moved in with her fiance. She was soft spoken, quiet, yet drew you into her presence." He turned his head to look at Makoto, breath shallow at his rush of words. Makoto patted his arm gently, and he offered the old man a smile, to which Kyuuseishu returned. "She had a way of speaking to people, eyes always maintaining contact, as if she could see right into you if she looked long enough."

Makoto felt Sousuke shift closer to him, knees touching each other. "She seems like an interesting person," he said, voice low, soft. The old man blinked at him before giving a gentle nod of his head.

"Yes," he sighed. "She was always by the docks, helping at the fishery, helping customers. I would talk to her during my breaks. She was a strange one, whimsical. There was never a boring conversation with her." He flexed his fingers around Makoto's hand, as if seeing someone else's hand there, and Makoto glanced a look at Sousuke, who had his brows drawn together in deep thought.

"Was she special to you?"

The question was left suspended in the air, and Makoto felt his heart stutter in rhythm for a brief moment. Perhaps that was too personal of a question to ask. Makoto's worry dissipated when he heard Kyuuseishu laugh. "She became special to everyone," he replied gently, squeezing Makoto's hand in comfort. "She was the ray of sunshine to an otherwise monotone day."

Makoto smiled at the old man's expression. It was so full of love and memories of a better time of his life that he couldn't help himself. He felt Sousuke shift next to him. "What happened to her?" he asked quietly, and Makoto could tell at the tone of his voice that he didn't want to be the one to ask the question.

"She fell in love," Kyuuseishu murmured, eyes beginning to cloud over. "And I was happy for her. But that man.."

Makoto began to rub the old man's arm again as soon as he noticed the break in his voice, the sobbing breath he sucked in at the words that caught in his throat. "That man was... infatuated with the idea of her. Of owning her, possessing her. It got to the point where she quit her job and never left that horrible apartment. Where she... she..."

Makoto shushed him as Kyuuseishu began to fight back tears. "It's okay, Kyuuseishu-san," he murmured quietly. "Take your time."

Kyuuseishu hid his head in his hand, covering the emotion that was welling up in his eyes. Makoto continued to rub slow circles on his wrist with his thumb. "Thank you," he muttered to Makoto a moment later, having reigned in his emotions again, "I'm alright young man, don't worry."

The nurse came in and helped the old man stretch while Makoto and Sousuke stepped out for a moment. Makoto turned to Sousuke. "Maybe we should leave," concern written all over his face.

Sousuke gave him a shrug and had his eyebrows drawn together, matching Makoto's level of concern for an entirely different reason. "You want to be left in the dark like this?" he asked softly. "Makoto, he knew we were going to be here. He's willing to tell us what happened."

Makoto shook his head, eyes trained to the ground, the familiar sting of tears welling up behind them. He couldn't help the sympathy and emotion he felt. "It's just," he took a deep breath to stop the shake from taking over his voice, "he's hurting so much talking about it."

He felt an arm guide him to a chair outside of Kyuuseishu's door and he sat down in it. "Do you always get this emotional over strangers?" Sousuke muttered above him as he rubs Makoto through his hair, slow, circular motions that were meant to relieve him.

Makoto shrugged, rubbing at his eyes before tears could really begin to fall. "No, but there's something so upsetting about his story," he laughed almost half-heartedly up at Sousuke, who had paused the movement of his hands as soon as their eyes met. "He obviously loves her a lot, _still_ , after all this time."

Sousuke kneeled in front of him, conflicted. "Will you be okay?" he whispered, wiping Makoto's tears away with his thumb.

"Yeah," Makoto sighed, before giving him a bright, watery smile, "I'll be fine. It'll be okay. We have to hear the rest of what he has to say."

The nurse came out of Kyuuseishu's room and signaled to them that it was alright to enter. They peered through the door slowly before entering once they saw that Kyuuseishu was back in his cot, staring out the window.

"Are you alright young man?" Kyuuseishu turned his head towards the two of them as they approached. "Would you like to call it a day?"

Makoto shook his head and took his seat next to the cot. "Only if you're tired," he smiled warmly up at the old man. 

The old man nodded before going quiet. "Thank you," his soft voice almost didn't reach Makoto's ears, and he looked up to find Kyuuseishu looking at him gently. "For all these years I regretted not being able to tell anyone, but now you're here to listen. Thank you."

Makoto took the old man's hand again and gave it a gentle squeeze. "I couldn't save Aimi," he said wearily, torn by memories that Makoto could only guess haunted him every time he closed his eyes, "but she still used to sneak out to go see me. I always told her to play safe, that seeing me would cause her harm that I couldn't live with."

Kyuuseishu laughed before looking up at the two of them. "She always used to say back 'Let me be selfish then, and let me see you, even if it hurts you. Seeing you is the strength I use to get through the night'," he heaved a shaky breath before clenching his other hand, turning to stare back out the window.

"We kissed once," he said after a pause of heavy quiet, "and it was the best and the worst thing to happen to me. If I could have frozen time then, I would have. If it meant that she was safe in my arms and away from him, I would have done it. It was the perfect moment, even though it hurt so much."

Makoto lowered his head, hiding the tears that were once again pooling at the corner of his eyes. "What did you do after you heard the news?" he murmured.

There was another heavy silence as Kyuuseishu closed his eyes from weariness, from pain, from all the regret that he felt over the years. "Cried," he replied after a while. "Mourned. Begged to the gods to take me along with her, to punish me for everything I could not do. To let me see her once more, just once more."

Makoto sniffled then, tears threatening to spill out of his eyes and wet the cot bedding. The old man chuckled and ruffled his lowered head. "Don't be upset, young man," affection permeating through his voice. "I feel better now that you came to talk to me. Thank you for listening."

Makoto took the hand that was ruffling his hair and held it in both hands, a firm, steady grip that shook only with emotion. "It's the least we could do, Kyuuseishu-san," he said with a watery smile.

They left the nursing home a little while later, the sun low in the sky, staining the clouds with oranges and yellows. Sousuke turned to Makoto with a serious expression. "So, now what?" he asked.

Makoto shrugged as he looked up at the sky. "I don't know," he whispered. "But I feel like knowing at least his part makes me understand what happened to Higeki-san all those years ago."

Sousuke nodded at him, walking slowly towards their apartment complex. Though he had helped Makoto move some sleeping clothes to his home, he still felt a bit unsettled letting him stay in that apartment completely.

"Would you do what Higeki did?" Makoto was startled out of his thoughts and he turned to Sousuke, who was looking at him now with a contemplative expression.

"Sorry?"

Sousuke rubbed the back of his head and looked at Makoto, who was a little confused at the question. "Would you sneak out of that prison of a home just to see the person you truly care about?" he tried again.

Makoto watched Sousuke for a while, before turning to look forward, thinking. "Well, I would be scared of the consequences," he replied after a while, eyes far off and distant, as if imagining himself being chained in such a situation.

"But," Sousuke looked at him as he continued, "if it meant seeing someone who truly loved me, even once, even if it was only for a few minutes, I might take the risk."

Makoto turned to look at Sousuke, who was staring at him with wide eyes. "How about you?" he asked after a while.

Sousuke turned away from searching green eyes to think. Would he risk the pain of getting hurt later, if his obsessed lover found out where he snuck off to during the day? Would he care?

Could he live a day without seeing the person he really loved?

"I would fight tooth and nail," he bit out, voice hard, and Makoto tilted his head at him with concern, "to see that person even once."

Makoto was stunned at the ferocity, the conviction in his voice, before he felt himself chuckle a bit despite himself. Somehow, Makoto felt that it was fitting of Sousuke. "Can't say I disagree," he said after a while, smiling at Sousuke.

When they reached the apartments, there were several people standing outside, looking utterly cranky. Sousuke tilted his head when he noticed that his door, along with a few other doors next to and above him, taped with bright neon. He walked up to the landlord that was standing outside, speaking to what looked to be construction workers. 

"Is something wrong?" Makoto heard the question as he came up behind Sousuke.

"Yamazaki-kun," the landlord turned with an apologetic expression on his face. "I'm terribly sorry, but you'll have to find somewhere else to sleep for the time being."

"What's wrong?"

"Seems one of the water pipes burst and flooded a few of the apartments," the landlord replied with a weary shake of his head. "All the affected suites have been taped for the workers to fix, so not the whole complex is affected. Perhaps you could stay with a neighbour until everything is fixed?"

Makoto felt a chill make its way down his spine at those words. "I don't really know any neighbours, sir," Sousuke replied to the landlord. He sounded calm, but Makoto wondered if he was just good at hiding it.

"Nonsense," the landlord shook a finger at Makoto, who stared at him with wide eyes. "You were out with him all day. Surely it would be fine with him if you stayed a few nights."

Makoto remembered the old man at the convenience store. He had said the new landlord knew nothing of the tragedy, nor would he probably believe it. Makoto gulped as the landlord walked away, talking to the workers as he ambled along.

Makoto felt himself blink and he was standing in front of his apartment door with Sousuke next to him. He could feel himself shake.

They were stuck there until Sousuke's apartment was fixed.

"Makoto," Sousuke turned to him, and he looked up with frantic eyes. "We can sleep in our cars if we have to. You don't have to force yourself to be here."

Makoto shook his head, an odd determination settling in his shoulders. "No," he replied. "We'll do this. We have to. I feel like we owe it to both Kyuuseishu-san and Higeki-san." He reached over and squeezed Sousuke's hand, who was startled at first before squeezing back.

"We'll get through this together, and maybe we'll figure out how to fix this," he said. Sousuke nodded and Makoto took a deep breath, before slowly turning the knob and pushing the door open.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "After all this time?"
> 
> "Always..."
> 
> AHAHAHAHAHA AH HA.. HAHA... HAHAHA...... i will see myself out


End file.
